Earth (Sonic X)
Earth is a location that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is the planet that Sonic and his friends ended up on due to Chaos Control. Description The Earth is primarily blue in color due to the majority of its surface being covered in water. The land masses of the planet appear to be very similar to those of the real world, if not a perfect match. As such, numerous different environments can be found on Earth, including frozen landmasses, lush jungles, cityscapes, and valleys. History Anime Origin A long time ago, Earth and Sonic's world were once one, but a cataclysmic event split the planet into two and sent them to different dimensions. Project Shadow Over 50 years ago, the government hired several scientists, among them being Gerald Robotnik, to work on top-secret military weapons on the Space Colony ARK. Gerald in particular was put in charge of Project Shadow, a research project aiming to find the secrets to immortality. Gerald would successfully create an immortal creature, but was soon captured and while the other ARK scientists were silenced by the GUN when they began to fear the research. Gerald was then taken to Prison Island in order to continue doing his research under the eyes of the government. However, despite this, he was still able to secretly plan his revenge against humanity using Shadow the Hedgehog and the Bio Lizard. New World Saga When other-worldly aliens such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit showed up on Earth, many eye-witnesses and scientists began questioning the identity and nature of these beings. However, with the aid of Christopher Thorndyke and his family, Sonic and his allies were mostly able to stay hidden from the general public. However, when the dimension-hopping Dr. Eggman began threatening the planet with his tyranny, Sonic and his friends rose against him and thwarted his plans time and time again, earning them fast recognition as world-wide heroes. Meanwhile, Rouge the Bat would become an agent of the government. Chaos Emerald Saga With Sonic and his friends garnering a warm reception from the planet's inhabitants, they went on to enjoy their stay on the planet. During this period of down time, Sonic and his allies visited a Savannah, watched Lindsey Thorndyke's recording her movies, went on a cruise ship across the ocean, contended with Sonic's human rival Sam Speed, went camping, and dealt with Sonic as he went on a mad run, all while still searching for the Chaos Emeralds in order to get back to their home world. Though all seven Emeralds were eventually gathered, the resulting Chaos Control did not send Sonic and his crew back to their homeworld, but rather, brought pieces of Sonic's world to Earth. Chaos Saga Six months later, as a result of Angel Island and other relics being brought to Earth, Dr. Eggman managed to get his hands on the entity known as Chaos. Through Chaos, the doctor planned to conquer the Earth by seeking out the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos to strengthen its power. However, Chaos would soon betray Eggman and transform into Perfect Chaos, who would rampage across Station Square, with its goal being to destroy the rest of the Earth. Thanks to the support of Sonic's allies and humanity though, Sonic could transform into Super Sonic and neutralize Chaos, saving the world. Shadow Saga Discovering his earthly origins after hacking the government's computer, Eggman sought out a secret military weapon his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, had created that could bring global destruction. This let to him meeting and teaming up with Shadow the Hedgehog, the weapon in question. Shadow subsequently provided Eggman with the Eclipse Cannon on the Space Colony ARK for him to threaten the Earth into submission. Needing the Chaos Emeralds for the cannon, Eggman looked for the Emeralds with his allies, eventually leading Sonic to be targeted by the government when he was mistaken for Shadow. Escaping the government, Sonic and his allies tracked Eggman to the Space Colony ARK. On the ARK, Eggman was able to gather the seven Emeralds for the Eclipse Cannon, but Sonic would disable it. Still, the Emeralds sent the ARK on a collision with Earth, the impact of which would destroy the planet. Though Sonic and his allies stopped the ARK itself, the Bio Lizard would fused with the ARK and keep it on its collision course. In response, Sonic and Shadow, the latter now reformed, teamed up and used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow respectively. Destroying the Final Lizard, the hedgehogs used Chaos Control to sent the ARK back into orbit. Egg Moon Saga Rebuilding the moon as the Egg Moon after he destroyed it with the Eclipse Cannon, Dr. Eggman garnered praise from the entire world. However, when the Egg Moon ended up causing a permanent solar eclipse due to a malfunction, Eggman provided the population with Sunshine Balls, which could create proper sun light until the Egg Moon was fixed. However, Eggman's scheme to earn money and send subliminal messages through the Sunshine Balls was ruined when Sonic discovered the flaw in Eggman's explanation of the eclipse the Egg Moon was creating. His plan exposed, Eggman was finally incarcerated for his crimes. Emerl Saga With Eggman in prison, Bokkun activated an old robot named Emerl to distract Sonic and his allies while Eggman was being broken out of prison. That robot would be taken in by Cream and her family. In the end, Eggman and his cohorts escaped prison by distracting Sonic and his allies with an army of household appliances. Attempts were made by several individuals to recapture Eggman, but the doctor managed to elude them. In the end, the President threw a tournament to lure Eggman out by making the grand prize a Chaos Emerald. When Emerl won the tournament though, the Emerald's power made him go on a rampage until Cream and Cheese destroyed him. Homebound Saga Sometime later, Knuckles the Echidna discovered the world's oldest map, which would be stolen by Decoe and Bocoe for Doctor Eggman. Through it, Eggman planned to find the ancient continent of Murasia and through it, set off a chain reaction of volcanoes to destroy the Earth and build his Eggman Empire on the ashes of the old world. However, due to interference from Sonic and his allies, and an ancient Murasian robot, Eggman was ultimately unable to pull this off. Conducting experiments on a phenomenon known as the Time Suspension Phenomenon, the government concluded that, if the inhabitants of Sonic's world did not return to their own dimension, the two parallel universes in which the Earth and Sonic's world existed in would merge together and bring time to a stop. As such, Project Homebound was initiated to get the inter-dimensional aliens back home. Although many inhabitants of Earth, particularly Chris Thorndyke, were devastated to say goodbye to their new friends, Sonic and the rest of the people from his world left Earth for the sake of both of their worlds. Metarex Saga Six years after all the inhabitants from Sonic's world left Earth, Chris devised a way for him to visit Sonic's world. Having left without saying goodbye, Chris' friends and family made several attempts to reach him from Earth. Chris eventually attempted to return to Earth himself while travel between Sonic's world and Earth was still possible, although whether he made it or not is unclear. Archie Comics ''Super INFINITY'' Earth located in Sonic's universe. Main locations Continents *Murasia (submerged) *South Pole Islands *Angel Island (temporarily) *Prison Island Main political factions *Argentina *Brazil *France *United States *Wisconsin Cities and territories *Filmdom City *Las Vegas *Oriental City *Paris, France *Station Square *Washington, D.C. Oceans *Sapphire Sea Areas *Area 99 *Great Canyon *Emerald Coast *Forest Hill *Mystic Ruins (temporarily) *North Pole *Silky Heights *Silver Valley *Tingalin Villa *Windy Valley Satellites *Moon/Egg Moon Trivia *In all of the Shadow Saga's episodes, the Earth's landmass is shown to have almost the same shape from the real-world's one. However, the maps shown in "Map of Mayhem" depict the current landmass of the planet in a way differently from the ones seen in the aforementioned episodes. See also *Earth *Earth (OS) *Earth (2199) *Earth (WALL•E) Category:Planets